Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Trivia
Trivia about Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *Ben Affleck (Bruce Wayne/Batman) and Diane Lane (Martha Kent) both appeared in "Hollywoodland", where Affleck portrayed George Reeves, the actor best known for playing Superman on television. *Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling, Matthew Goode, Richard Armitage, Max Martini, Armie Hammer, Jensen Ackles and Joe Manganiello were considered to play Batman before Ben Affleck was cast. *Ben Affleck began working out two hours a day daily the very next day after he was cast as Batman, to get ready for the role. *This is the second superhero film that Ben Affleck has played a starring role. The first was as Matt Murdock/Daredevil in the film "Daredevil". Similar to Batman, Daredevil was also a martial artist and was driven to crime-fighting due to the death of a family member. *Ben Affleck asked Christian Bale for any advice he could give about playing Batman. Bale told him to "make sure you can piss in that suit." The two men met quite by accident in a costume shop. They were both buying a Batman costume for their kids. *In an interview with Jimmy Fallon, Ben Affleck said he was warned by Warner Bros. about the possible negative reaction to his casting and was advised to remain off the Internet after the casting announcement. He also said to assuage his concerns the studio showed him negative comments that fans had initially made to previous superhero castings. Affleck said in spite of the studio warnings he still checked out an online message board. The first comment he read was "Affleck as Batman? NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" After seeing that he immediately went offline. *Henry Cavill put on twice the amount of muscle mass for this film than he did for Man of Steel. His trainer said that it was possible because Cavill had kept up a lot of his Superman fitness regiment in the break between the two films, so they were able to build on that foundation and achieve an even bigger body this time around. *The film was originally pitched in August 2001 by Andrew Kevin Walker, with Wolfgang Petersen to direct and Akiva Goldsman to script. Goldman's script had Bruce Wayne's fiancée slain by the Joker, which sends him on a revenge rampage and brings him into conflict with Superman who tries to stop him. The film was shelved, but in Goldsman's I Am Legend, a teaser poster for the film (the Superman shield inside a bat) was seen in the opening scene. *A rough cut of the film was shown for the executives at Warner Bros. They were reportedly so impressed that they not only gave the film a standing ovation, but also began negotiating a deal with Ben Affleck to have him make three solo Batman movies, rather than the original plan to make only one. *Ben Affleck gained an additional 20lbs of muscle and reached 8% body fat for his role as Bruce Wayne/Batman. *Ben Affleck portrayed Batman in this film, also along in Suicide Squad, Justice League, The Batman, Justice League Part Two, and possibly 2 sequels to the Untitled Batman Reboot. *Ben Affleck stated in a interview that he had asked if he could have the batsuit when filming was complete. The producers said yes, but that he'd have to pay $100,000 in order to keep it. Affleck quickly changed his mind and asked if he could just take a picture with it instead. *Hans Zimmer composed a separate theme for each superhero in this film (except for Batman), which is set to be featured in Justice League and in each superhero's standalone movie as well. *According to Ben Affleck, he was surprised when he was offered the Batman role and was at first hesitant to commit to it. He was won over after a meeting with director Zack Snyder, who pitched Affleck his vision of Batman and showed him concept art for the film. *Christian Bale mentioned in an interview that he felt like he wanted to continue playing Batman. He then jokingly said, "I'm jealous of someone else playing Batman." Bale portrayed Bruce Wayne/Batman in the Dark Knight Trilogy. *Jeffrey Dean Morgan was considered for the role of Bruce Wayne/Batman. He was subsequently given the role of Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne's father. *Jimmy Fallon once asked Ben Affleck what his daughters thought of him being Batman and he said, "They don't care. All they want to watch is Frozen." *The batsuit that Ben Affleck wears is based on Batman's suit in the comic book "The Dark Knight Returns", written by Frank Miller. *Jason Momoa confirmed that his contract for DC was a 4-picture deal. *When Gal Gadot was asked by a reporter about how she would get Wonder Woman's breasts from the comics, she answered: "Wonder Woman is amazonian, and historically accurate Amazonian women actually had only one breast. So, if I'd really go 'by the book'...it'd be problematic." Gadot practiced Kung Fu, kick boxing, sword fight, jiu-jitsu and capoeira as part of her physical preparation for the role. *This is the first live action film to include Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman (or the Trinity) together. *Ben Affleck began working out two hours a day the very next day after he was cast as Batman, to get ready for the role. *After seeing his performance in Cloud Atlas, the studio wanted Tom Hanks to portray Lex Luthor. *In the final trailer, Batman was shown to have a fighting style that is more acrobatic and aggressive. It can be compared to the fighting of the Batman: Arkham games, and to how he would fight in the comics. *The producers state that this is the very first DC Comics film that opens up to a cinematic universe for its heroes: "Batman is being brought into the universe that now this Superman lives in." *Michael Wilkinson, commenting on the design of the Batman look, said that, "Zack Snyder said that the most important thing for our Batman is that he come across as a really hulking big guy who's super pumped up. He's going to be even bigger than our Superman in silhouette. His strength is not through armor and gadgets, he's basically a tower of muscle. Zack is a huge fan of Miller's The Dark Knight Returns. And we looked a lot at that silhouette when we were creating our silhouette. The cowl I am super proud of. *There's always been this huge thing about can he actually turn his head. It does allow full range of movement and he can do all his stunts in the cowl." *This is the first theatrical film to include Barry Allen/The Flash, Arthur Curry/Aquaman & Victor Stone/Cyborg. *Superman's suit is considerably brighter, with the blue of the suit being lightened to suit the comic version. The yellow background behind the 'S' has been made into a bright gold. Certain patterns in the suit have changed also, notably on the 'S'. *This will be the tenth time Batman has been portrayed since 1943. Superman, on the other hand, has been portrayed sixteen times since 1939. *Before Jesse Eisenberg was cast as Lex Luthor, Matt Damon, Bradley Cooper, Joaquin Phoenix, Adam Driver and Jean Dujardin were in the Warner Bros's list to play the part. *Stephen Amell, from the TV series Arrow, expressed interest in being in the film. *Michael Wilkinson described the updated Superman suit in the following manner, "There are some subtle differences in the belt, the buckle and the glyph (shield). Zack Snyder loved the idea that there is some Kryptonian script embedded in the suit (at the point where the deltoid meets the bicep). He gave me this fantastic quote that he wanted us to translate into the Kryptonian script and incorporate into the suit. The quote deals with the nature of power and the responsibility that comes with it." *Has a budget of $200-250 million US dollars. *When discussing the film, Henry Cavill said that it would address a major issue that fans and critics had with "Men of Steel" involving the huge amount of collateral damage caused in the film's climax during Superman's battle with General Zod in Metropolis. Cavill said that future battle scenes in movies featuring Superman would involve him making sure to not harm civilians himself and to protect them from evil villains. *Batman's voice is modulated, giving him a more unnatural and altered voice. This idea has been used in the CW's Arrow, as a way to hide his identity. *In the film I Am Legend, there is a fake promotional poster for the film. Will Smith, who was the protagonist of the film, will be appearing as Deadshot in Suicide Sqaud which takes place in the same universe as this film. *Costume designer Michael Wilkinson deliberately made the Batsuit out of cloth, removing all traces of armor: "Our Batman's power comes from his incredible physical strength and fighting skills." *Timothy Dalton was considered for Alfred Pennyworth. *This film marks the third time that the role of Batman has been played by an Oscar-winner (Ben Affleck won best Original Screenplay for Good Will Hunting and Best Picture for Argo. Christian Bale won an Oscar for Best Supporting Actor in The Fighter. George Clooney won for Best Supporting Actor in "Syriana", as well as Best Picture for "Argo" along with Affleck. And the second time that an Oscar winner has played his butler, Alfred, Jeremy Irons won Best Actor for playing Claus von Bülow in Reversal of Fortune) and Michael Caine won two Best Supporting Actors in "The Cider House Rules" & "Hannah & her Sisters". *Ben Affleck was originally offered to direct the predecessor, Man of Steel, but turned down the offer saying he wasn't experienced in visual effects shots: "A lesson I've learned is to not look at movies based on budget, how much they'll spend on effects or where they will shoot. Story is what's important." He was later cast to portray Bruce Wayne/Batman in the sequel. *This will be Zack Snyder's third film with DC. His first being Watchmen, and his second being Man of Steel. Zack has signed on for two more movies to direct and those two are The Justice League part one and two. *Perry White says "It's not 1938 anymore" while talking to Clark Kent about people not reading newspapers anymore. Superman was created in 1938. *The film was originally scheduled for release in 2015, but was moved to 2016 to "allow the filmmakers time to realize fully their vision, given the complex visual nature of the story." *Jesse Eisenberg would walk to the sets in disguise so his Lex Luthor look would not leak. *Costume designer Michael Wilkinson put Amazonian writing into Wonder Woman's suit design, similar to how Kryptonian writing was put into Superman's suit design. *According to Charles Roven, Ben Affleck was their first choice and the first person they went to for the role of Bruce Wayne/Batman. *This film was shot primarily in Detroit, MI. *Bradley Cooper, Chris Pine, Ryan Kwanten, Matthew Fox and Scott Porter were all linked for the role of Barry Allen/The Flash in a previous iteration. Ezra Miller was cast. *Ben Affleck is 18 months older than Christian Bale, marking the first time the actor taking on the role of Batman/Bruce Wayne is older than the actor who last played the role in a live action movie. All other Batman roles the actor succeeding the role has been younger than the actor who previously played the character. Val Kilmer took the role from Michael Keaton and he is 8 years younger. George Clooney, who is 18 months younger, took the role from Kilmer. Bale is 13 years younger than Clooney. *Alexandra Daddario expressed interest in playing Wonder Woman. *Charles Roven revealed that at the time, there were 1500 visual FX shots, relatively little compared to other visual effects heavy superhero films. *The reason for Batman taking on Superman is because in the events of Man of Steel, a Wayne Financial building is destroyed. Bruce Wayne is also scared of what will happen if Superman decides to use his power for evil. People also view Superman as a False God, many believe him to be a hero however, Superman may also be conflicted as to what he wants to do. *Gal Gadot is the first non-American actress to play Diana Prince/Wonder Woman but then again this is only the third time she has appeared in a live action format the other two being the television series Wonder Woman and the television pilot Wonder Woman. *The film was partially shot on IMAX. *Throughout the trailers, certain lines of dialogue such as "it's time you learned what it means to be a man", and "that's a three syllable word for every thought to big for little minds", are influenced by similar lines in the comic 'The Dark Knight Returns'. *After a private screening of the final cut, studio executives gave a standing ovation to the film especially to Ben Affleck's performance. *Jeffrey Dean Morgan was rumored to have a small cameo in the film, even hinting it might be Thomas Wayne. This was unconfirmed until he appeared in the San Diego Comic Con trailer as Bruce Wayne's father. *Ben Affleck stated in an interview that Jesse Eisenberg, who plays Lex in this film, was the most interesting character. Jesse Eisenberg has previously said that Chris Terrio (writer) has created a character with psychological realism. *Lauren Cohen and Jeffrey Dean Morgan star as Martha and Thomas Wayne in the film, They are also working together in The Walking Dead, as Maggie Greene and Negan respectively and alsoappear in Supernatural. *Zack Snyder's son Eli Snyder was rumored to play Jason Todd/Robin in a flashback during the movie. This was later denied publicly by Snyder in an interview. *The actor portraying the seventh JLA member is currently unknown. *At his absolute peak during the process of training for the film and filming it, Henry Cavill reached a size of 100 kilos. He however, did not keep at that size for the entire duration of the shoot or the training. *Both batsuits and the bat-mobile appear as DLCs in Batman: Arkham Knight. Christian Bale's batsuit and bat-mobile appear as well. *Josh Brolin was in talks for the role of Bruce Wayne / Batman before Ben Affleck was cast. *This movie is slated to premiere in the same year as a Marvel comics movie also revolving around two heroes actually battling over justice, Captain America: Civil War (2016). *Michael B. Jordan, who lent his voice to Victor Stone/Cyborg in the animated film Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, was considered for the role of Victor Stone/Cyborg in the live action film. He plays Johnny Storm/The Human Torch in Fantastic Four. *The glasses Henry Cavill wears as Clark Kent are made by British spectacle designer Tom Davies. Apparently the costume designer found most glasses sat too high on Henry Cavill's face because he has a high bridge. They sought out Tom Davies, who makes bespoke glasses, to design a one-off pair of spectacles for the job. *Lynda Carter did not like Gal Gadot's Wonder Woman outfit, as she said it was missing the red, white, and blue. *Before Ben Affleck was cast as Bruce Wayne/Batman, he was reportedly approached by Warner Bros. to direct a Justice League film adaptation in which he would have also portrayed Batman. He was also previously approached to direct Man of Steel. *Armie Hammer was considered for the role of Bruce Wayne/Batman. He also had signed on to play the role in George Miller's canceled film "Justice League: Mortal". It would be the second movie with Hammer and Henry Cavill together after The Man from U.N.C.L.E. *In Hollywoodland, Ben Affleck stars as George Reeves, the actor who played Superman/Clark Kent in Adventures of Superman. This makes Ben Affleck the first actor to portray, in one form or another, both Batman and Superman as part of a major motion picture. *Richard Armitage, Orlando Bloom and Luke Evans were considered for the role of Bruce Wayne/Batman. All three men were given roles in The Hobbit film trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield, Evans as Bard the Bowman and Bloom reprising his role as Legolas from The Lord of the Rings trilogy also directed by Jackson. *The film's title is a reference to the Justice League. *Jesse Eisenberg previously appeared in The Social Network, which was co-produced by the previous Lex Luthor, Kevin Spacey from Superman Returns. *Third movie directed by Zack Snyder to have an extended cut of the film released. The other two are Watchmen and Sucker Punch. *The code name title for this film on and off set is "Sage & Milo". *First live action Batman film to not be released in the summer. *During the S.T.A.R. Labs Cyborg footage, Dr. Stone calls the Mother Box "US Gov, object 6-19-82". Superman II was released in theaters on June 19, 1982 (06/19/82). *Every actor that played Alfred Pennyworth has been connected to a Sherlock Holmes production in some way. William Austin played Alfred in Batman and was in The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Eric Wilton played Alfred in Batman and Robin and was in The Scarlet Claw, The Pearl of Death and The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Alan Napier played Alfred in Batman and starred in the TV adaptation of Your Show Time: The Adventure of the Speckled Band, Michael Gough played Alfred in the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher films and was in Sherlock Holmes: The Case of the Perfect Husband, Michael Caine played Alfred in the Dark Knight Trilogy and starred in Without a Clue , Jeremy Irons played Alfred in this film and played Sherlock Holmes in a 1991 episode of Saturday Night Live and Sean Pertwee plays Alfred in the Gotham TV series and makes recurring appearances in Elementary. *Metallo was considered for the role of the villain before Batman and Wonder Woman were brought in. *Prior to appearing as Mercy Graves in this movie, actress Tao Okamoto appeared in "The Wolverine" based on Marvel comic book characters. *Actor Henry Cavill did the ALS ice bucket challenge on set with actress Amy Adams, although Cavill had extra buckets of ice thrown on him. *Joe Manganiello was for the role of Bruce Wayne/Batman. He will appearing as Deathstroke in solo Batman film. *In the cyborg scene. Dr. Stone refers to the computer as the MOTHER BOX. The Mother Box is a super computer that is used on Apocalypse which is ruled by Darksied a major enemy of the Justice League. More in particular Superman. *The film marks the return of Holly Hunter to superhero films since The Incredibles. *Scott Adkins auditioned for the role of Batman before Ben Affleck was cast. When asked in an interview why he wasn't chosen, Adkins wryly responded "Look, Ben Affleck was always going to have the part, all right? He's got Oscars." *Back in 2007, Jason Reitman was the original choice to direct Justice League, but he turned it down, as he considers himself an independent filmmaker and prefers to stay out of big budget superhero films. *Lex Luthor's assistant Mercy Graves is portrayed by Japanese actress Tao Okamoto. This is the second time Mercy Graves is portrayed of Asian origin, after The Batman. *The 'v' in the title is an abbreviation of the Latin word 'versus,' meaning 'against.' The title of the film is styled the way court cases are titled. The first party is the claimant (Batman), and he is taking action because he has grievances with the second party, the defendant (Superman). *Bill Finger (developer) co-created Batman and first appeared in Detective Comics #27 (May 1939). Originally named "the Bat-Man" *British actress Lucy Griffiths was considered for the role of Wonder Woman in a previous iteration. *Jason Momoa, who portrayed Aquaman, was also in Atlantis before in the TV series Stargate: Atlantis. *Though this the first live-action film in which Batman and Superman have appeared, it is not the first time that a Batman and Superman actor have appeared together. Michael Keaton and Christopher Reeve appeared together in Speechless. *This movie is loosely based off the graphic novel "The Dark Knight Returns" by Frank Miller. In the graphic novel, Batman breaks the Joker's neck, but doesn't kill him. The Green Arrow also plays a role in the novel by helping Batman in his fight with Superman. The Green Arrow, however, only has one arm because of a previous fight with Superman. *Media reports in 2013 mentioned that Jackie Earle Haley auditioned for a role in the film. *It was rumored that Callan Mulvey would be playing the Joker in this film. However, these turned out to be untrue when it was announced that Jared Leto would play the role in the DC Extended Universe *The movie stars four Oscar Winners: Ben Affleck (Best Screenplay for Good Will Hunting and Best Picture for Argo), Jeremy Irons (Best Actor for Reversal of Fortune), Holly Hunter (Best Actress for The Piano) and Kevin Costner (Best Picture and Best Directer for Dances with Wolves). *Batman's debut in a 3D film. *Tyrese Gibson publicly expressed his interest in playing Green Lantern/Jon Stewart. *Over 4 different 'leaked plot summaries' have been released online. None of which have been proven true yet. *This will be the first ever film in 3D film to feature not just Batman, but Wonder Woman, Cyborg, The Flash and Aquaman. Superman's first 3D film was the story before this one, Man of Steel and Green Lantern had a 3D film in Green Lantern which is not connected to this DC film franchise. *Michael Cassidy, who plays Sam, appeared in seven episodes of Smallville, a young Superman series. *Richard Armitage, Orlando Bloom and Luke Evans were considered for the role of Bruce Wayne/Batman. All three men were given roles in The Hobbit film trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield, Evans as Bard the Bowman and Bloom reprising his role as Legolas from The Lord of the Rings trilogy also directed by Jackson. *Tyler Hoechlin was considered for the role of Bruce Wayne/Batman. *There was massive fan speculation that Dan Amboyer would be portraying Hal Jordan in the build up to the film. Amboyer's own Website put this to rest when it was revealed he would be playing 'Lt. Christie'. *DC is Marvel's main rival in the superhero/comic book genre. Ben Affleck previously starred in Daredevil along side co-star Jon Favreau, who went on to direct Iron Man and Iron Man 2 which started up the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This movie along is the second movie to be releases in the DC Extended Universe. *Lauren Cohan and Jeffrey Dean Morgan play Bruce Wayne's parents in the film, they also star together in The Walking Dead as Maggie Greene and Neegan. *Ben Affleck and Harry Lennix both previously starred in State of Play along with Russell Crowe who starred as Jor-El in the first Man of Steel. *Jason Momoa who plays Aquaman was raised in Norwalk, IA. Brandon Routh who depicted Superman in Superman Returns is also from Norwalk, IA. *This is the second time both Michael Cassidy and Scoot McNairy appears in a movie that has Ben Affleck as a lead actor, and the third time that this pairing has been the case for Affleck and McNairy. The first time was for Argo where Cassidy was an analyst and McNairy was Joe Stafford, one of the six hostages and in Gone Girl, Affleck's Nick Dunne character has a meeting with McNairy's character (who has been located by Nick's ace attorney Tanner Bolt) in New York City, where McNairy bitterly tells Nick that when he and Amy Dunne were dating, she turned on him and ruined his life by lying and fabricating evidence so that he is now a permanently registered sex offender and his only solace is that she didn't cause him to die or end up in prison. *Batman has a Robin costume that reads: "The joke's on you." This is a reference to Jason Todd, who served as the second Robin, Batman's sidekick, and who was tortured and beaten to death by the Joker. In some story lines Jason Todd returns as the murderous vigilante,The Red Hood, and in others he never actually died but instead suffered endlessly at the hands of the joker in an attempt to turn him into an heir to the clown prince of crime. *Lex Luthor's role in this film is based on his appearance in the comic "All-Star Superman", where he is contemptuous of Superman due to his alien nature. *A leaked picture of Dick Grayson's grave in this movie was posted but immediately taken down by DC. *In "The Dark Knight Returns" novel, Batman and Superman fight long after the Justice League is disassembled. In this movie, they fight before the League is even formed. *Several scenes are taken from the graphic novel, The Dark Knight Returns such as Batman on top of a building with a rifle, Batman confronting Superman in his new suit, and Superman stopping a Russian Missile. *In the movie, Superman is exposed to a nuclear explosion leaving him skinny and drained of energy as he does in the dark knight returns graphic novel. *Gal Gadot has 16 lines in the film. *Jason Momoa's portrayal of Aquaman is heavily based on his appearance in the comics during the 1990's. *Doomsday in this version is based on his origin in the comics (a Kryptonian being experimented on to be a biological weapon), and incorporates elements from the Batman villain Solomon Grundy (an undead villain brought back to life). *The kryptonite in the glass case being looked at by Lex Luthor appears to be in the shape of Zod's skull. *Said to set up Justice League and Justice League: Part Two and that they will unite the Justice League at the end. *The movie not only shows Batman/Bruce Wayne investigating Superman/Clark Kent, but Clark investigating the Batman. *According to Batman-News, the suit of armor will be outfitted with Kryptonite and packing firepower beyond raw strength (in this case, "missiles"). The details are claimed to be secondhand from Ben Affleck's trainer on the film, Rehan Jalali. That implies these details be taken with a grain of salt, but there has been prior evidence that Snyder would be turning to Kryptonite to help even the playing field, despite keeping it absent from Man of Steel entirely. *Michael Shannon, who played Zod in Man of Steel is reprising his role again as a corpse. He said that he wore a flipper like extension on his hands. He was left trapped in a porta loo on set because of his inability to use his hands but it was later revealed that he made the whole story up. *An appearance of the Robin's suit is shown in the 2015's Comic Con trailer. There are yellow letters on the suit which says "Hahaha. Jokes on you Batman." *The appearance of Robin's suit being graffitied with,"Haha. Joke's on you, Batman!" has led to many fan theories. The most popular of these being that The Joker is a former Robin, most likely Jason Todd, hence the joke is on Batman because he created his greatest nemesis. *Spoiler: Batman celebrates its 50th anniversary the same year that the film came out. The name of the narrator in that show was named Desmond Doomsday. Doomsday is the name of one of the villains in this movie. Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Category:Trivia